magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Ayame
Character Outline Ayame is the wife of Juubee and mother of Musashi. She is also a contestant in the Best Couple Contest. Personality Ayame is a shy quiet women. She respects her husband alot and is also thankful when her husband carries her, but will hide her face and will apologize when he gets mad at her. Appearance Ayame has long black hair which goes down her back. She wear a long kimono. Chronology Best Couple Contest Arc Ayame first appeared holding an umbra over her husbands head, while He insults Alice. When the contest starts she drinks a potion that makes her heavier. Juubee picks her up without any magic and she thanks him. When that next ritual begins, she looks surprised that it is a Q&A one. When the BWH question comes up she hides her face when Juubee gets it wrong. When he yells at her, she asks for forgiveness. When the double of Juubee showed up, she look surprised to see a double of him. Later during the third ritual, she is looking at Juubee who was turned into a bomb. During the last round, the contestants are sent inside the Magic Castle for battle for rings. Ayame and her husband make till the final round and are one of the 6 final contestants. It is stated that she is taking part in the contest for her clan. She and Juubee confront Shion and Emma. When Shion attackes them, they dodge and counter by summon a dragon. She then tells Shio what his broom is made of and how to counter it. After Shion stops their dragon, they unso it and apologizes for not introducing the magic. She then summons food and asks them to join. Then after eating they begin fighting again. When Juubee summos a sun, she hides under her umbrella to stay cool. When the sun fails, she summons viruses and makes Shion sick. This fails when Emma heals Shion i s second. When Shion was able to block the next summon, she summons a reaper, but fail right away. Afterward she and Juubee repeatedly summon other things until they reach the last one. When Oni is summoned, she bows her head while Oni compliants them. Oni uses her oni to restore his power. When Oni activates his spell, he takes control of everyone in the stadium including her and Juubee. Later when Emma is about to help break Shion out of the magic, she tells Musashi to look away. After Shion defeats Oni and gets their rings, their curse activates. After Oni explains what the curse is, she tells Juubee that the corrosion is bad. Shion then picks up Ayame and her family and has Sieg eat all of them. He also tells them that if they don't have a place to got to then they can come to his. Ayame then worries about the curse corroding then place. Oni then expains that Sieg is a holy dragon, with the power to suppress the curse. After then get back to the arena,she entrusts their rings to them. When Juubee was knocked unconscious she cries out his name. She is as ked to help fight Faust which she excepts. During the battle, she dodges their first attack. Later she and Juubee turn one of the skeleton back to human but gets caught. she is the saved when tries to turn her into a skeleton. Faust was then able to turn her into a skeleton with everyone else (except Shion). After Shion defeats Faust, she and everyone else are turned back to human. When she is revived, she is reunited with her son. She is shock to learn taht neither Shion or Joshua wanted to attack first. When Shion attack Joshua's monster, She is send back from the force of the attack. She is shocked to she Joshua fall unconscious and cheers when Shion and Emma are declared the winner. After the tournament, She and Juubee are in Seig building their new home. She then attends the main event with the other contestants, where Shion and Emma kiss under the Tree of Fantasia. Magic & Ability Ayame has the same magic as her husbands. They need to work together in order to have it work. Equipment Umbrella of the Chilling Realm: The space under the umbrella will always remain cool and comfortable. Magic Demon's words of a Thousand Curses: Its the magic used by Juubee and Ayame. It is a summoning magic. They can summon anything using the magic as long as it is connected by a word chain. They summoned a dragon using their magic in order to burn Shion's Broom magic. Category:Female Characters